


through a millstone

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [73]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Most of the time, Bucky knows when and where and who he is.





	through a millstone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



  
When they finally meet in New York, Bucky calls Sharon 'Agent Carter' with a too-easy smile.  
  
"It's Officer Carter, actually."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Steve and Sharon exchange a complicated glance.  
  
Most of the time, Bucky knows when and where and who he is. The three of them often get matched up for infiltrate-and-destroy missions. Outside the field, they fit together even better. But sometimes, Bucky slips.  
  
"Why'd you haveta lose the accent?" he murmurs into Sharon's neck one night.  
  
"I don't know, baby." She kisses his hair and tugs him a little closer.  
  
On Bucky's other side, Steve keeps watch, like always.


End file.
